


Out of Control

by KhanDarkness



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Into Darkness - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-12 15:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhanDarkness/pseuds/KhanDarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Khan's awakening isn't pleasant</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to attempt and write about the moment when Khan was woken up by Marcus, and what he had to deal with.  
> So, sorry in advance if my writing is horrendous. I did my best with my imagination.  
> (Possibly more chapters soon. Please tell me how you like it, if you do that is)

The mind of a world-conquer, King to all that he once knew, and then shunned from the very planet he was created from, Earth. Exiled by his creators, Khan Noonien Singh, and the rest of his crew were in their cryo-tubes aboard the U.S.S. Botany Bay. Together, they rested peacefully, for Earth was no longer wanting their kind or their leadership. Little to any of their knowledge did they realize how long they had slept.

The leader, Khan, had murky dreams of battle and combat. Forever was he fighting and scourging the world of violence with more violence. He was trying to find peace among the blue planet with he and his people in his dreams.

Then, one day he was hauled away from his sleeping crewmembers, and with blinking eyes seeing darkness. Khan, once again was awake, but not aboard the beautiful Botany Bay.

 _No…_ His mind was whispering, as was his voice when he could finally speak up. Hearing a voice murmuring something – no, it was many voices. The voice of someone with leadership status, he gathered, all from one sentence.

“Welcome back to the living, John.” Said the smirking Admiral, with his guards at his sides.

Khan was immediately perplexed and stared right up at the man, iced eyes shining in the bright light that now lit up his face.

“My name is Khan. Where… are my crew? My people?” The pale man glanced around in the darkness, not seeing anything else but these three soldiers in front of him. Well, they appeared to be some sort of soldier, nothing like he quite remembered.

“Ah, no. Your name is John Harrison, now. Khan cannot be known to the public, nor can it ever. And as for your crew…” The Admiral drawled, looking down at the man sitting on the bed. “They won’t live past their dreams if you do not cooperate with Starfleet’s orders. You’re going to assist us, _John._ ”

That name just stinging to the King’s ears. How dare someone like this refer to him in such a generic-sounding name? It had no ring, no fire to it like the powerful Khan! Standing up immediately so after hearing such a threat on his people, grabbing the man’s throat.

“You will hand over my crew unharmed, or I will rip out your throa—Agh!” Something was jabbed right into his back, and a bolt of energy zipping throughout his body. A yell tearing from his mouth, releasing the Admiral, whose eyes had widened for a moment.

Crumpling to the floor onto his knees, Khan – not John Harrison, no, he would never let his mind think of himself with such a name—looked down at the black floor while the Admiral Marcus spoke again. Straightening out his formal fleet attire.

“Now, if you want to experience that again, John… I suggest you do as I say, and maybe I’ll let them live.” Motioning for the guards to drag the man off by his arms. “There will be instructions on what we want you to do. So, don’t be a disappointment.” The man smirked as the other was lead off.


	2. Chapter 2

The lord of a time long past over a very large part of this world, had now been reduced to nothing but a slave once again. Khan, the man’s name – his identity was even changed. No longer was he a King, but now pushed to being among this _Starfleet_ ’s ranks. It sickened him to his core once he had found out, through a bit of reading from his confinement cell, that these _were_ the descendants of those that he once fought against during the war. Back when the entire world was thrown into Chaos, several years after he was put into exile, only then did they form into this Federation.

Now, being forced to do their bidding and researching how to make these certain special missiles for something new that would soon be lurking among the stars. It was a dreadnaught-class ship that was being built, for he had seen the ship itself, and they had brought him over to work in this quadrant of space behind the planet Jupiter. Though the size of this ship should have frightened him, if he were of a lesser kind of man. No, it gave him an idea, and ideas are deadlier than nearly anything else in the universe. _I will take this ship for my people and myself. Once it is in our possession, we shall roam through the planetary systems and, as a family, find a home that would be ours to have._

He reached back with his hand to scratch at the tiniest mark from where the guard had jabbed him with the bolt-shocker. His body healed remarkably fast, and when the guard had tried to do that again to him, it had not worked quite as well, because he was ready for it and definitely not as uncoordinated as he had been just coming out of cryo-sleep. He resumed his reading after that minor memory he had of the guard’s confused face. It was like no one knew what they had unleashed among their people.

Now, building just one missile took some time, because any small mistake could unsettle a chemical mix, or jostle the wirings before they were set in place correctly. The right equipment had to be shipped over from another planet – which would be here soon so he could build more -and Khan was kept busy by looking through some more books. He had gone over most of the past three-hundred years of history in just a day’s time. His reading was interrupted when the door to his cell was hissing open. He kept the book open, not moving to turn around, all of the parts for building the eighth case of destruction.

“Hello, John.” The Admiral’s musky cologne could be smelled from Khan’s spot in the cell. “Are you doing what I’ve asked you to do? I’ll need more by the end of the month. Seven is enough to fit in the palm of my hand.” Making a fist and coming up behind the table, his guards following closely behind him with their guns aimed for the sitting man at his table.

Khan was staring ahead at the small window screen, where the battle-bred ship was having its last finishing touches being done. His mind was focusing on something else and barely hearing what the man had said. “Hmm.” He hummed almost, but then the Admiral’s fist came slamming upon the table right near his arm.

“Are you even listening to me, Harrison? I said that I wanted more by the end of the month. And you _will_ make the number I require by then. Is that understood?” His tone was forcefully coming out of his throat, and Khan only glanced over to him slightly. The pale man’s expression was very blank, but then those blue eyes narrowed.

“You will have them by the end of the month, and many more, as long as I am certain you will not harm any of my men or women that are still frozen.” Khan’s tone was calm and his stare calculating. Judging every single word and expression of the Admiral next to him, who was standing up tall again with such arrogance.

“Oh, fine, Harrison. They will be perfectly fine – as long as you do as you’re told. We may be looking into some of the smaller one’s body functions, though, all unconscious of course.” Seeing Khan moving to get up with such a horrible angry expression of gritted teeth, the Admiral Marcus cutting him off before a word was spoken.

“Ah-ah… Now, again, Harrison you have no say in the matter. We woke you up, and I have the power to tell you what you can and cannot do. We... did make your people after all.” At his words, Khan was now looking down at the table and seeing all of the wires strewn about among it. With his hands fisted on his lap he gritted out.

“Harm any of my people, and you will regret your actions, Marcus.” The Admiral only chuckled and waved a hand.

“Harrison, please. They are our property, and only ten out of the eighty-two we’ve found on your _Botany Bay_ have been a little damaged. But it’s how some things go, when the war is so near. Think about it, Harrison, _The Fourth War_ – though only this time it would be of the cosmos!” Marcus staring at Khan when the pale man looked up at him, those blue eyes screaming that this man was insane – but there was an unsettling frown that now took over the old King’s features.

“War…” He cooed in a breathy tone, fingers clenching around his leather pants. “War is all that will come of what you told me today, Marcus. Keep that inside of your thoughts before you sleep.”

Khan stood up slowly, the guards behind him keeping their aim on his head, but he paid them no heed – only focusing on the Admiral and his uniformed body. “You said as long as I had assisted you, they would be unharmed while they slept. You should have kept me in the tube, Marcus.” His tone dipping down many notches and the anger seething off of his body it had seemed.

There was a flicker of _fear_ in the other man’s eyes for a few seconds as Khan loomed a step closer. Raising his hands up, and backing towards the door with the guards near him.

“Now, I had not said they were dead, Harrison. But if you do anything to me, I swear they will be.” His forehead was beaded with sweat by now, and he glanced to the table. “I will need a hundred or more of those by the end of this year. Do that for me, and your crew will go free.” Turning abruptly and leaving the room.

Khan kept as still as he could for a moment as the door hissed to a close and bolted with a lock. Then he turned to the table, hands splaying out on the side of another book he had been reading from. It was an old leather-bound novel that he knew several of his people had read during their times before exile, and he had only glanced at before. But when reading it for these past few months, it had brought within him a sort of solace. Now, there was only fire. A need to protect them at all costs.

“ _From Hell’s heart, I stab at thee! For hate’s sake…”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! I had a lot of fun with it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caution: It gets a bit dark in this chapter.

It had been five or so months since his last encounter with the cold Admiral Marcus, but that was of no concern to Khan, in fact he was glad to be rid of an annoyance for a while. For he had a plan that would get him and his people out of here. It was so surefire, and that nothing could get in his way. Eighty-two missiles had been made by his hand, using the materials they had provided for him.

It took all this time and many hours of no sleep to get them this far, when his calculations had it planned out for at least eight months to finish at least fifty. So, having made precisely this amount of eighty-two was perfect. The timing couldn’t have gone better, because his little number had caught the eye of the Admiral – who now was strolling into his cell.

Khan, yet again like so many months prior, was turned away from him. His focus was on the mass of wires and pages of a book laid out on the table. Wrapping up several tubes together when his peripheral vision caught a glimpse of a fist coming. Keeping focused still as it slammed against the table by his arm, and the Admiral’s face was above his shoulder.

“Hello, _John_.” It was like he was smirking every time he said that fake-name. “I am so happy that you have cooperated nicely, but now it’s time to see what exactly is in that head of yours. Oh, and…” Gesturing towards the guards, which one tapped the back of Khan’s head with the nozzle of a phaser-rifle. Slowly, at his own pace, did he stand upright and waited for the damn Admiral to finish his sentence.

“…A few of your people are awaiting your wonderful company, Harrison. Now, go and say _hello_ to them for me, while you’re down there.” Khan’s eyebrows furrowed at this with wonder, and almost a biting rage had started to build up. _Just what did he mean say hello to them_? Thought the dark-haired superhuman, before he was led out of the cell.

Walking along the corridors, this was his second time since he was brought to this spot behind Jupiter all those months ago, and he had taken in the layout each time. Putting every door number and crack on the tiled floor to his memory. They were taking him down somewhere new, and an almost sort of dread had begun to lurk in the back of his mind. Though, keeping strong and staring ahead, he waited for them to take him to this destination where his crew were.

A door hissed open, a sort of mist pooled out from it, and someone in a full-bodied white suit with a glass-covered mask and goggles underneath came out from the room. The suited man motioned for the guards to push Khan along into the room, and when he noticed immediately upon entering a foot inside. The room smelled of burnt wires and chlorine.

Lined up in two perfect rows, out of their cryotubes and stripped down to their undergarments, were ten of his crewmembers. They were all very bone-chillingly still, with the screams of their last breath stretched upon their now lifeless faces. Khan swerved and grabbed one of the guards by the throat, voice almost seething right out of his throat with the gut-wrenching strain.

“What have you _done_ to them?!” The guard gagged and was very close to dying with just an inch more of Khan’s fingers, readying to snap. The white-suited, helmeted man spoke up in a muffled voice. “Subject Harrison, go to the chair down the middle, and you will find out. Admiral Marcus’s orders.”

Khan shot this one a deadly glare, tossing the guard to the side and was about to throw the suited person up against the wall in a crunch. A voice speaking over an intercom into the room then, causing the angry superhuman only a moment’s hesitation to glare upwards at the speaker.

“Now, now, Harrison. If you want I can arrange for a younger one of your kind to that chair, instead. Cooperate with me, and no one else will be put through the same as those ten.” The Admiral’s voice ringing over the intercom, and Khan balled both of his fists together upon hearing this. Removing that glare from his face, and going immediately into an expression of total blankness, he pivoted around and walked down the long row of dead crewmates.

Each of their expressions were being burned right into his core, but still he kept his jaw tight and moved on ahead to that chair. Settling himself on the cold metal, and the suited-person approached with the guards. Snapping down some locks against his wrists and ankles, before walking off back to a door. This is where Khan assumed he could be observed in the same spot where Marcus may be located at, some room he could see no window for.

The lights dimmed to almost full darkness, the shine of the phaser-rifle’s battery charges reflecting in Khan’s eyes. A whirring and click of something metallic sounded off near his ears, and he turned his head – Something cold brushing and clamping on the side of his head to keep him still, and another on the other side.

“Vital signs; heart-rate high, but stronger than the others.” A computerized tone drilled through the speakers on the ceiling. Khan kept his eyes ahead, and did not struggle when something stung him inside of each ear. A high whine of wires and energy filled his drums, before pure hot sensations were ripping all inside of his head.

_Fire, Hell’s fire within!_ Khan’s internal voice yelled, but his jaw was still shut tightly together, knuckles whitening as his fingers gripped the metal chair. These devices were probing through his thoughts and brain. The pain was immense, but not enough to cause him to shout out. No, that was until something physically tapped against the brain tissue. His nerves tensing up and seizing together as a vicious guttural shout was wrenched from his chest.

The pain lasted for ten minutes, with intervals of about thirty seconds for each electrical burn that was done to the cerebral tissue. The tools of torture were definitely different from what they had in the 1990’s, Khan’s mind swirled that thought around for a few seconds, before it was blotted out by more racking pain. His teeth gritted together and the pressure on his brain increased, it felt like his mind was literally about to cave into itself, but the devices plugged in through his ears eased back just enough to have him breathing again.

Khan was panting and still he managed to tear his eyes open, the lights were on their normal settings, but he was now staring right at the man who had set all of this up. Admiral Marcus was standing there with a grave expression, arms clasped behind his back. The perfect image of this Federation, an Admiral overseeing his property.

“There, now that wasn’t so bad was it, John?” The smirk on his face for a brisk moment, before he took another step closer. Now, inches away from the bound and trying to control his breathing superhuman, he spoke clearer. “You’re actually alive, which means that I still have a use for you, yet.” Pausing to have his eyes look over his body, then the machines inside of Khan’s ears whirring – twisting together. This yell that tore up his throat with another gasp, had the Admiral’s eyes shine with a twisted delight.

“That’s very good. We found what we were looking for anyways, and know now that it would take all but the power of the _very_ missiles you had been working on to destroy someone of your strength, John.” Letting that sink right into the other’s head, between the metallic ringing and muffled tone of the Admiral, Khan had scoured him with a look of pure desperation and anger then. His words were at a moment lost to him, but the Admiral overrode any of his mutterings with his next.

“Oh, and _yes_ , while you have been working so diligently in getting those weapons functioning properly. My men had these ten strapped up on these chairs for the amount of time it took you to get here.” A flashing grin almost tracing along the Admiral’s face, but he restrained it with a smirk, clearly seeing how this was disturbing the other man – even if he had tried to mask it with a grim-lipped expression.

“So, because it took you so long, they all had to die, it was out of my hands… And entirely in yours. Such a shame you couldn’t get them all built faster, Harrison. It really was.” Marcus feigning a look of deep concern, glancing off to the side for a second, before his eyes were back on Khan’s. “And now to start with the rest of your seventy-two remaining members. I will advise you to hurry and build me more, before the next one perishes.”

“ _Mar..cus…_ ” Khan’s tongue was bleeding from how hard he had been biting onto it with his teeth, and he spat when the jolts inside of his head buzzed rendering his vision into darkness. The lowly chuckle of the man which he hated being the last in his ears, before his body slipped off to unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, Khan!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to act!

Khan woke hazily from his long slumber. The torturous machines had left his hearing ringing for a day or two after. Sitting up on his cot, he took a sweep of his surroundings and noticed that the tools and supplies he was using to build the missiles were missing. _Had he taken a of it? I wonder what for..._

After stretching out his limbs to be rid of whatever trembling that lingered from the torture session, he heard the door hiss open, and in strolled one of Marcus's guards. _Act now, or you will never get this chance._ His mind whirled with the forming plot he had been thinking of for months now.

As the guard went up to him, phaser in hand, Khan walked up to him with a seriously curious expression. The guard held up a hand, "Stand back, Commander Harrison." Seeing that he did not halt his movements forward, "I said stand down!"

The augment was a foot away from him as the guard lifted up his phaser, prepped to fire. Khan shot his hand out, and pushed the gun to the side, reaching up and gripping around the man's throat. Squeezing tightly and feeling the person struggle for air.

Smirking, the pale augment looked into his eyes, pushing him to his knees with just the strength of his hand alone. "Now, now, do not squirm too much. It will be over soon." Feeling so thrilled to finally strike out at the people who have done all of this towards him, towards his family. With one more squeeze and adding in a twist, the guard's neck snapped with a loud squelch - eyes going wide and then lifeless.

Tossing the body aside, he managed to grab the keycard, leaving the cell briskly and sneaking past several others. _There is not much time. I have to act quickly._ Running over to a terminal in another room, several floors away from his cell. Typing away at the screen and finding the location of both the torpedoes he had been working on, and his sleeping crew members. _Ah, Marcus, so you were planning to use them so quickly? Interesting. I have an idea_.

His gaze hardening when he entered the room they were all being stored at. _Like canned goods in a market, how disgraceful! Disgusting and vile_! Trying to keep his thoughts calm, and to get moving. He had envisioned this perfectly in his dreams. One by one he moved a cryo-tube over to the stations where the torpedoes were. Uncovering the shells of metal and sliding in the tubes. This was the lengthiest part of the plan, and he had to hold in his breakfast that threatened to spill, when he realized there would be the ten that were never going to see or dream ever again. _My friends, I have failed you. Though, I swear by the stars that I will not give up on the rest of our kind. These seventy-two lives, are entirely in my hand. The one who ended your bright souls shall see death's gate soon._

A noise ripped him out of his thoughts, and the calls of communicaor's and phasers starting to fire off at him. _No! Not yet, it cannot be like this!_ Picking up the rifle and firing off a few shots. He was in the middle of moving towards the escape ship with the missiles, but did not even get past the first few doorways and halls until this started! 

The men were screaming for him to return to his cell, lower his weapon, anything, but like a beast on the loose they have unleashed hell. Alarms were blaring as he ducked for cover behind some crates. Now in the docking bay, he realized one thing had to happen next. 

_Alone, alone! No, I cannot, I dare not leave them to Marcus's whim_. Gritting his teeth and peeking up from the cover, seeing that the guards had surrounded the entire bay. There was no other option, and he had to take this chance while he could. Standing up on heavy guilt-ridden legs, Khan charged for the nearest shuttle. Blasting at a guard who fell on top of another, a distraction. 

"Computer, fire up thrusters! Leave now!" He called to the A.I. and immediately the shuttle hovered off the ground. Taking his seat in the pilot's chair, hatchways closing as phaser-fire ripped along the shielding. While every guard watched and could do nothing but blinding fire at the shuttle, it took off in a few moments, all they could think of was the fear of the Admiral's anger.

Slamming his fists down on the console screens and leaning forward in his chair, once he was safely away from that hellhole, a cry tore from his throat. Guilt and shame overtaking his senses, and he allowing himself this time to shed tears once again. _Forgive me! Forgive me, I will find a way to save you. I swear!_

With eyes shining and cheeks streaked with his burning tears, he set a course to be anywhere but here. _Earth, how it's been so long since I've seen your blue shine. Perfect place to exact vengeance, than none other then the fleet's homeworld. A new chance to start again_ , he consoled himself quickly as a new flame ignited and fresh thoughts churned.

 

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued, hopefully!


End file.
